The present disclosure herein relates to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices.
As the electronics industry advances rapidly, the degree of integration of semiconductor devices also increases. The degree of integration of semiconductor devices may act as an important factor in determining product prices. That is, higher integration can decrease semiconductor memory device product prices. Therefore, demand for higher integration of semiconductor memory devices may increase. Because the degree of integration of semiconductor devices may be determined by a planar area occupied by a unit memory cell, it may influence the level of micropattern forming technology. However, the fineness of patterns may be limited by expensive semiconductor equipment and/or difficulties in semiconductor fabricating processes.